Darker Essence: An Alternate Universe
by The Lord Vegeta
Summary: AU obviously. What if Raditz never came to Earth? What happens when Piccolo decides to take revenge against Goku and attempts to take his rightful place as ruler of the Earth?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Author's Note: Still trying to get this uploading to ff.net thing down, so until then formatting might be a bit choppy. Sorry about that.

Darker Essence: An Alternate Universe

Prologue

It was a beautiful, clear sunny day. The sun had nearly completely climbed up the horizon. The sound of sea gulls could be heard in the distance along with the crashing of the waves on the shore. It was a perfect day on Kame Island. For whatever one might have in mind be it training, sun tanning, a picnic, a romantic walk, or _reading_ as Master Roshi was.

__

Or for a reunion of friends... Krillin gleefully thought. The entire gang hadn't been together since the fateful day of both the 23rd Tenkachi Buduokai and Goku and ChiChi's wedding. That was nearly five years ago now that Krillin thought about it. Not everyone was coming though; Yamcha was busy as baseball season was in full swing. Tien and Chaotzu were no where to be found as usual. The odd duo probably wouldn't make an appearance until the next Tenkachi Buduokai. 

Actually now that Krillin thought of it, only two people were actually coming to visit them on Kame Island: Bulma, who had arranged this whole reunion, and of course Goku. Krillin gave yet another gleeful jump for joy.

Looking at the clock on the porch, Krillin noted the time to be 11:58. Bulma and Goku had both agreed to show up at noon. Looking about almost idly, the monk noted that the only three occupants of the island were him, Master Roshi who was looking at one of his infamous magazines giving an occasional, delighted chucked and Unigame, the giant talking turtle who was sunbathing on the sand.

Krillin heaved a small sigh of frustration, but it wasn't heard as the roar of a jet engine drowned it out. Before Krillin could blink there was a large thud as a bright yellow jet set down. Krillin knew immediately who it was too (who else would be flying a yellow jet with Capsule Corp written all over it?). 

"Bulma!" he shouted as the hatch of the jet shot open, and sure enough the blue-haired genius hopped out, with a grin on her face. She was wearing her hair shorter than he remembered, and the white lab coat she was wearing suggested she'd been up to her usual inventing.

"Hey there Krillin!" Bulma said, "watcha been up to?"

"Oh nothing much.." Krillin said rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner, "other than training, and cleaning up after that guy back there."

Krillin jerked a thumb in the direction of Master Roshi, who was giving a chuckle at what he was 'reading' in his magazine. 

"Hey old man!" Bulma shouted, anger swinging into her voice as she glared intently at Roshi. "You could at least get off your lazy bum and say Hel-Lo!"

"Ack!" Roshi shouted before falling out of his lawn chair, the magazine falling on his head. Shrugging the magazine off on to the chair, the old Turtle Master hobbled on over to the two.

"Well how have you been Bulma?" Roshi said with a grin, and even behind his sunglasses it was painfully obvious his gaze wasn't quite reaching hers.

"Oooh!" Bulma fumed before smacking the old martial artist in frustration. "Still as perverted as ever I see!"

Roshi made an indignant snort, before rising to his feet. But before the conflict could escalate they were interrupted. Dropping in (quite literally) from the middle of no-where was an orange-clad man.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted in recognition before running up and engulfing his friend in as best a hug as he could managed.

"Hey... who's that?" Unigame, who had finally managed to catch up with everyone, said nodding towards a raven-haired child resting in Goku's left arm. He was dressed in a ridiculously silly yellow surcoat, and a red hat capped with the four-star Dragonball. 

"Oh well..." Goku said shyly, "this is Gohan.. my son."

"Your wha?!" Krillin gaped. Krillin supposed it shouldn't have surprised him, as ChiChi and Goku had married all these years, but having children was particularly an adult thing. And the worlds Goku and adult just didn't mix, even if Goku had physically grown up. 

"Gohan... these are my friends" Goku said with a smile to his son, setting him down. 

"Hi..." Gohan said shyly, before hiding behind his father's leg. 

"Hey there Gohan!" Bulma said with a smile, "I'm Bulma, though I'm sure you know that, as your father has told you all about me!"

"No." Gohan said almost bluntly.

"Well humph!" Bulma said, glancing in Goku's direction.

"Hello!" Unigame said in a loud deep voice, having creeped up right behind the young child.

"Aaah!" Gohan screamed, as he turned around seeing the giant turtle, "It's a monster! Help me!"

"Gohan, it's okay" Goku said, kneeling down next to the shy boy, "That's just Unigame... he's harmless, trust me."

"Well... alright." Gohan said slowly.

It was just then Krillin saw it, something that he hadn't seen in years. A furry brown tail had swung into plain view of everyone.

"Um Goku... he has a tail.." Krillin stammered out nervously.

"Yeah... he does, doesn't he?" Goku admitted scratching the back of his head, giving his trademark goofy grin. 

"Um Goku..?" Bulma nervously squealed, "Gohan... hasn't seen a full moon has he..?"

"Hmm... now that I think about it..." Goku said thoughtfully, "No he hasn't. ChiChi insists we all go to be pretty early."

There was a mutual sigh of relief from Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi. Goku gave a confused look before his trademark statement.

"Well... I'm hungry!"

Krillin laughed, and fired up the grill. He had a lot of cooking to do if he was to feed Goku. But he didn't mind. It was a perfect day. 


	2. Chapter One: Tainted Reunion

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ.

Darker Essence: An Alternate Universe

Chapter One: Tainted Reunion

Krillin had been slaving over the grill for nearly two hours now. Somehow he should have figured that Gohan would eat as much as his father. Hamburgers, Hotdogs, Steaks, Brisket, you name it, it was downed by the father and son as fast as he could cook it. 

"More food!" Gohan cheerfully shouted.

"Yeah!" Goku shouted, not sounding much older than his son at the moment, "More food!"

Thankfully Bulma had helped him, and after a seemingly eternity the father-son duo had finally had their fill (which was good, as they were nearly out of food). Krillin wondered how ChiChi managed it everyday. Those two were unnatural... _Has to be something to do with the tail... _ Krillin idly thought.

"So Goku, how's married life huh?" Krillin inquired, "Seeing as you beat us all to the draw"

"Well..." Goku said, scratching his head. "It's great I guess. Having ChiChi's food everyday is great!"

Well that figured. Thinking with his stomach as usual. Krillin couldn't help but laugh, and eventually it caught with Bulma and Master Roshi.

"So have you started training Gohan yet?" Krillin asked, "Bet ya he'll be stronger than all of us one day"

That must have hit a sore point, as Goku's face warped into a childish pout, and it was Gohan that answered.

"Mommy said that I can't train with daddy and that I have to do my algebra and study hard."

Krillin was almost mortified. Algebra?! The kid was barely five years old. That struck him as cruel and unusual.

"I'm gonna be a scholar." Gohan continued, scuffing his foot shyly. "Mommy says that martial arts is a waste of time and I should get a college edu-cation. 

"Wow..." Krillin whispered to Goku, "what a bummer... all that potential..."

"Yeah.." Goku managed in little more than a whine.

Meanwhile Bulma was raving all over Gohan, telling him that if he studied hard he could be a genius like her. Gohan just stared at her like she was crazy while she rambled. Krillin shook his head... _Women_... he never would understand them. 

Goku, Krillin and Master Roshi all were relaxing in a set on lawn chairs, staring at the sky. Goku seemed content now that he was full. Bulma, Unigame and Gohan were all building a sand castle, which was turning out to be nothing more than a large lump of sand that would crumble bit by bit as a wave hit it. Regardless, they were having fun, laughing jovially, and trying to rebuild and fortify the castle before the next "evil wave attack" hit them. 

"Hey... we should do this more often." Krillin said, his eyes closed almost as an afterthought.

"Yeah, it's been great seeing you guys again." Goku said.

"So Goku, how's your training been going?" Master Roshi inquired idly, "Krillin here has been training nearly nonstop... I reckon he'll be as strong as Tien before long if he keeps it up"

"Aww... shucks" Krillin said shyly, even blushing a bit.

"Well... I get a bit of training in, but ChiChi says that I can't go off training all the time... " Goku said in a puzzled manner, "She thinks it makes me a bad husband and father or something.."

"Well be ready, because next tournament, I'm gonna give you a fight worth your money Goku!" Krillin stated triumphantly, "I have a few new moves ya know!"

"We—" Goku started before he was cut off by a harsh and cruel voice.

"You're still weak short man. Even if you live until then, you'll still lose."

Everyone scrambled to their feet in shock, Bulma gave a small scream upon seeing who was hovering above them. With a flourish of white fabric blowing in the wind, clad in the same turban and tunic he was five years ago, it was none other than the green-skinned Demon King himself: Piccolo Jr. He was looking down at them, with a cold, merciless look on his face. 

"And you Goku..." Piccolo harshly continued, "you're pathetic... letting some weak woman order you around... not training will make you weak... and the weak shall perish..."

"Piccolo!" Goku shouted out, his expression becoming serious, "What do you want?"

"Are you that daft human?" Piccolo said giving a wicked laugh, "Very well I'll spell it out for you. I challenge you Goku! To a final battle here and now!"

Gohan let out a small cry as he clung to a trembling Bulma's leg. Krillin had to admit he was scared himself, but he swallowed and tried to look brave. He'd be there to help Goku beat this monster. 

"Oh? And what's this down here?" Piccolo asked, glancing down at Gohan,. "I wonder how loud he could scream?"

"You leave my son out of this Piccolo!" Goku shouted, his dark eyes glaring up at the green demon, "This is between you and me!"

"So you'll fight me then? Splendid." Piccolo said, a grin coming to his face, revealing a set of fanged teeth.

"If you want to fight me Piccolo, you can wait until the next tournament" Goku said defiantly. 

"Well I don't feel like waiting that long Goku," Piccolo stated " so unless you want me to start picking off your friends here, let's go. Now."

"Let's fight him Goku!" Roshi said, working up some nerve. "He can't beat all three of us. Let's end this now."

"Yeah!" Krillin said, now feeling confident. After all he had lasted good amount of time against Piccolo by himself, and Goku had beaten him, if just barely. Between them and the turtle master, the self-proclaimed Demon-King wouldn't have a chance!

"Oh you're that weak Goku?" Piccolo taunted, "Half to accept help from a midget and an old man?"

Goku had no answer, and just glared up at the demon.

"Well... how about this." Piccolo said, outstretching a hand.

Everyone tensed, preparing for an attack but it wasn't what the expected. Gohan rose up into the air before Piccolo snatched him and tucked him under his arm like a piece of luggage. Gohan was crying franticly at this point, but Piccolo ignored it.

"Let him go Piccolo, **now!**" Goku shouted angrily, his features forming into a scowl. 

"Oh I will Goku, I will." Piccolo said, a demonic grin forming on his face. "All you have to do is beat me."

"Fine Piccolo... let him go and I'll fight you!"

"Oh I'm sure you would Goku. I'm sure you would." Piccolo stated, "But it's just more fun this way."

"Picco-"

"Shut up and listen Goku" Piccolo's voice changed, becoming more harsh if possible rather than mocking, "I'm leaving now. Once I stop, you have fifteen minutes to find me, if not.. Gohan dies."

As if to emphasize his point he put a pair of sharp nails at Gohan's throat, grinning wickedly. 

"Piccolo! No! Wait!" Goku shouted desperately.

"Remember, fifteen minutes Goku... or, well I hear child flesh is good to eat this time of year."

Without waiting for a response, Piccolo turned around, with a flourish of the white fabric of his cape, a fiery white-blue aura surrounded him as he blasted away with Gohan. Just like that he, and Goku's son were gone.


	3. Chapter Two: Piccolo's Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, the chars aren't mine, you know the drill

Darker Essence: An Alternate Universe

Chapter Two: Piccolo's Challenge

There was an ominous silence filling Kame Island. For a moment it even seemed like the waves had stopped crashing and the wind blowing. Just like that the Demon King had kidnapped Gohan right under their collective noses. Krillin hung his head in shame. Bulma looked as if she was about to cry. Master Roshi just sagged, leaning heavily on his staff. Unigame remained silent as usual. Goku however, was grinding his teeth furiously. It was obvious the kidnapping of his son, not to mention Piccolo's challenge enraged him. Goku finally broke the silence.

"I'm going" he said simply before walking towards the shore.

"Goku!" Krillin then shouted, "Goku wait! Let me go with you!"

"I'm sorry Krillin," Goku said, his back to his best friend. "I can't... there's no time for me to slow down for you."

Krillin sagged visibly. Goku either not noticing, or not reacting to his friend, simply looked up to the sky and yelled "Nimbus!"

Obediently the fluffy yellow cloud which Goku and Gohan had arrived on swooped down, making that odd trademark sound it did.

"Goku wait!" Bulma shouted to Goku. She fished in one of her large labcoat pockets and produced the Dragonball Radar. "Gohan had a Dragonball on him, right? So use this to track him"

"Thanks Bulma" Goku said, he clicked on the radar, and after giving it a quick glance, he soared off on the Flying Nimbus in the direction Piccolo had vanished in.

And just like that, the eerie silence filled Kame Island once again. Krillin kicked a rock in the direction of the water. 

"Hey lamebrains!" Bulma shouted to Krillin and Master Roshi, from the cockpit of her jet. "Let's go already, Goku's gonna need our help!"

Krillin, despite being afraid of facing the Demon King again, couldn't back out of this one, so he got in the jet as quick as he could, followed by the elder Turtle Master. With a rev of the jet's engines, the yellow Capsule Corp Jet took to the sky, a trail of yellow-orange flame behind it.

Unigame, the last occupant of the island, just let out a sigh.

Piccolo landed on a tall cliff-face and immediately tossed the crying brat down. Already it was getting on his nerves as he glared down at the kid. You'd think that the son of the strongest human would be a little more than a sniveling crybaby.

"Listen here brat" Piccolo said, in a cruel a voice as ever, "you don't stop that wretched noise right NOW, I'll give you something to cry about. Got it?"

He growled, before bringing the sharp nail point of his index finger under Gohan's chin, as if to emphasize his point. 

"Y-Yes... Mis—Mister Piccolo..." Gohan said as he tried to stop crying. However he was unable to hold back the occasional sniffle as he trembled in fear.

"Hmph." Piccolo grunted, as he crossed his arms. The wind was quite heavy, and the white fabric of his cape was flowing wildly. Piccolo eyed the landscape nonchalantly as he waited for Goku. 

It was a mountainous area yes, but it was full of wildlife as well. Lush green grass, a variety of planet-life, not to mention the occasional animal or beast poking its head here and there. A beautiful place really, but under the circumstances it was hardly noticeable

"My dad... he's gonna beat you up good ya know." Gohan said bravely, poking his head out from behind a rock. "He's the strongest fighter in the world."

Piccolo let out a wicked laugh, which caused Gohan to duck back behind his rock and let out a whimper.

"Well that's what this is all about isn't it boy?" Piccolo stated, "I'm sure your dad will be along shortly. Then you can watch as I kill your father."

"Y-you won't..." Gohan whined, "J-just le-leave me alone... and my daddy won't hurt you.."

Piccolo growled and stomped his foot down on the rock Gohan was hiding behind, effectively crushing it and revealing the young child. "Shut up brat, unless you want to die before Goku gets here"

Tears welled up in Gohan's eyes as he bit his bottom lip trying to stay quiet.

Goku was close. He not only was the Dragon Radar telling him that, but he could once again feel Piccolo and Gohan's ki signatures. Pocketing the radar, Goku tensed up. He had to get Gohan back from Piccolo, which was all there was to it. He was now flying over a green mountainous area, a lot like the one he lived in.

His onyx eyes narrowed as he spotted his nemesis standing on a cliff-face, his arms crossed, a smirk on his face as he waited. With a leap, Goku jumped off the Flying Nimbus, his black boots landing on the opposite cliff face from Piccolo.

"Well, about time you showed up Goku" Piccolo said, "Was beginning to think you'd lost your nerve."

"Give me my son back Piccolo" Goku said with an uncharacteristic venom as he glared at the demon.

Piccolo cocked his head to the side, baring his fangs, as he kicked Gohan quite solidly over the edge of the cliff. 

"Gohan!" Goku shouted, as he jumped down to intercept his son.

"You predictable fool!" Piccolo shouted before Goku felt the palm of Piccolo's fist slam into his face. Goku landed on the cliff-face where he started on his side as Gohan hit a lower ledge with a thud.

"Stay still Gohan!" Goku shouted, sending a solid kick at Piccolo whom was right on top of him. "I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"Worry about yourself fool!" Piccolo growled as he blocked the boot with both his hands, bringing his own foot up, hitting Goku quite solidly on his rear end. 

Had Goku not been able to react so quickly, that attack would have left him in a very vulnerable position on his stomach, but he was able to fire a small white-blue ki blast from his hands, propelling him up from his attacker. Piccolo let out a small growl before raising his hand, and letting out a blast of his own, sending the yellow beam in Goku's direction. Goku who was had righted his stance(figurative term) was able to dodge it easily, it going underneath him. By now, Piccolo was giving chase, having taken back to the sky himself, as he let loose another fiery yellow attack.

Giving a grunt of effort Goku was able to deflect it upward. Piccolo gave a swing of his right hand, and tried to slice Goku with his nails, but Goku narrowly avoided the attack. So narrowly there were four neat slices on the front of his gi. Goku exploited the opening Piccolo made for himself by missing and gave him a deftly solid punch to the jaw, which sent the Demon King flying down towards the Earth. 

Piccolo was not about to be defeated so easily, and he extended the flesh of his green arm and solidly snatched Goku by the ankle, before swinging him downward as well. Both fighters slammed into the ground at the same time, each impact raising up a cloud of dust. Almost instantly both warriors emerged at the same time, heading for the other. Goku and Piccolo traded a rapid series of punches and kicks, while Piccolo was giving ground, neither fighter scored a solid hit during the exchange until Goku managed to sweep Piccolo, and bring a fist up to his jaw, effectively uppercutting him and sending him back into the sky. As Goku gave chase, Piccolo immediately retaliated by sending a pair of eye lasers down at Goku and hitting him solidly on the chest. 

Piccolo went back on the offensive and fired a rapid series of the twin blasts from his eyes. Other than the first shot that did a bit of damage to his chest, Goku was able to dodge them all. The missed shots did some heavy damage to the landscape, creating massive craters in mountainsides, not to mention raising a lot of dust. 

Both fighters found themselves standing only a few mere yards apart as they both stopped as if both reaching a conscious decision. 

"Well.." Piccolo said with a smirk, "that was a good warm-up"

"Yeah" Goku said returning the smirk.

Piccolo removed his weighted cape and turban tossing both to the side nonchalantly, Goku as well removing his weighted tunic, bracers and boots. Before long the two strongest warriors on Earth had resumed fighting stances and were about to face each other again. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Fight Ends?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Darker Essence: An Alternate Universe

Chapter Three: The Fight Ends?

Krillin anxiously paced the small interior of Bulma's CC jet. Already even he could clearly feel Goku and Piccolo's ki signatures colliding violently with each other. And the scary thing was, they were both getting higher as the fight progressed. Master Roshi was sitting quietly in seat in the back end of the jet, his head tilted down towards the ground. Bulma's attention was diverted to flying the jet. 

"Ugh, Bulma can't this thing go any faster?" Krillin complained, "By the time we get there the fight's gonna be over!"

"Hey can it crome dome!" Bulma shouted over her shoulder, "I'll have you know this is state of the art technology here!"

"Well if it's state of the art, how come I could fly faster than this...?" Krillin mumbled under his breath. Granted by the time he would actually get to the battleground he'd be horridly tired and of little use (save perhaps as a distraction to pummel into the ground). Krillin let a sigh and shook his head, before resuming his restless pacing.

Gohan was scared. That could hardly sum it up, he was more terrified than he had been in his entire life. He had curled up on a ball on the small ledge he had been kicked down on. His side hurt really bad were he hit the ground, along with a sorted collection of painful bruises and scrapes he'd received by being tossed here and there like a rag doll. His daddy was getting beat up by that green monster thing Piccolo. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Hurry up daddy... I wanna go home..." Gohan whined to himself.

It was just then the young child saw the two again. On a somewhat distant mountain formation, somewhat cylinder shaped. They seemed to be staring each other down a moment, Gohan noted that Piccolo took off his cape for some reason. Then the two charged at each other again, and were moving so fast that he couldn't even see them.

Gohan just hugged his knees tightly, and hoped for the best. 

The battle between Piccolo and Goku was quite possibly the fiercest the Earth had ever seen. Piccolo knew Goku had to be lying. After all the training he'd put himself through after the last Tenkachi Buduokai there was no way Goku would be able to match him unless he'd been through intense training of his own. Piccolo had been kicked by this point, being on the defensive it was inevitable that a strike of Goku's had gotten through, but the counterstrike was always to his advantage.

_Try this one on for size Goku..._ Piccolo dramatically brought his hands from over his head, into a cupped position before him and let out a cry of "Masenko!" A yellow-orange nova flared in his hands in a starburst pattern before a massive strike, rivaling even the Kamehameha shot forth at the Earth warrior. 

To Piccolo's displeasure Goku was narrowly able to avoid the blast, the massive attack doing little more than causing a large explosion bellow the two warriors. Piccolo pressed his advantage coming down, and bringing a moccasin clad foot down into Goku's cheek, sending him flying down as well. Goku flew down unhindered and slammed down into the side of a cliff, his muscular form wedged into the gray-white stone quite solidly. 

Piccolo grinned in triumph, his white fangs showing themselves. _It's time to finish this now._ Piccolo thought. He had just the move too, he'd been saving this one to finish off Goku. He brought his right hand to his forehead, extending his first two fingers, a spark of energy flickering at sharp tips of his nails, as Piccolo gathered his energy. 

Goku began wedging himself out of the makeshift hole he was in, but Piccolo didn't care, by the time Goku got out, it'd be too late for him. The flickering ball of energy at Piccolo's fingertips grew even brighter, indicating his attack was nearly ready. Goku must have sensed his building energy because his efforts to wedge himself free became even more frantic.

_Too late Goku, you're too late..._ the Demon King thought to himself, as he extended his two fingertips pointing them at the Earth Warrior. 

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted, as he sent a massive orange-yellow energy beam at Goku. The attack was in the shape of a corkscrew, small but extremely powerful. The attack would slice right through Goku of course. Goku had managed to just finally tug his head free, but it was to no avail. No way Piccolo would miss at this range. But Piccolo hadn't taken all things into account.

"**Leave my daddy alone!!!**" was the massive scream, and before Piccolo could even turn to face it's direction, the son of Goku, surrounded by a fiery blue-white ball of energy slammed into the Demon King sending him reeling.

This move had saved Goku's life, as it diverted the corkscrew beam enough, where it only grazed his shoulder and went through the mountain (and the one after that) before exploding in the distance. Still the cut was deep and painful. Goku let out a grimace, grasping the now bleeding wound painfully. 

Another scream from Gohan was heard, the sound of it echoing through the valley, as the enraged child attacked the Demon King again, slamming forcefully into him, sending him reeling once more before he realized what was happening. 

Goku couldn't fathom it. Here his five year-old son had just done more damage to Piccolo in ten seconds than he had the entire fight. Such power, Goku suppressed a grin vowing that he _had_ to get ChiChi to let him train his son now! Goku pushed those thoughts aside, as he flew in pursuit of the two. Despite his berserker rage, Gohan wouldn't last long against Piccolo once he went back on the offensive.

Sure enough, as Gohan screamed and charged a third time, Piccolo was ready sending a dangerously fast spinkick to the side of Gohan's face sending him swiftly to the ground. The young child hit the ground with a solid thud, and knocked unconscious that easily. 

But just as quickly as the Demon King dispatched one foe, another was upon him. Goku charged and immediately brought a kick into Piccolo's face, which would have sent him back, had Goku not firmly grabbed Piccolo's right arm. Digging his nails into the flesh, Goku let out a cry of rage, and gathered a bit of energy, and brought down his other hand, now glowing brightly, into Piccolo's forearm. With a spray of violet blood the limb was completely severed. Goku discarded the severed limb, tossing it to the ground. Piccolo, growling now with both pain and rage, brought his left hand around, brutally clawing Goku in the face, making some deep scratches in his face.

Goku retaliated bringing both his hands down on Piccolo's head, hammering him down towards the Earth. Piccolo slowed his decent, and despite the lack of an arm and the beating he'd received he still had plenty of fight in him. Goku cupped his hands down at his side, his jet eyes revealing his intent to finish this here and now.

"Kame..."

Goku easily closed the gap between himself and Piccolo. His cupped hands were glowing with an intense white-blue energy ball.

"Hame..."

Piccolo's eyes widened with realization, as Goku placed his cupped hands right on his battered chest. Piccolo brought his left hand forward as it to strike Goku, but the Earth warrior didn't hesitate.

"**HA!!!!**" Goku shouted as he let lose a massive Kamehameha right into Piccolo's chest. The massive energy blast propelled Piccolo earthward quickly, and before long a massive blue explosion was all that Goku saw. 

As Goku descended towards the ground, he let out a sigh of relief. This battle had taken everything out of him. But he had won it. He wiped the sweat of his brow as his feet hit the ground. With a quick scan of his onyx eyes he located Gohan in good time and made his way over to his son. Beaten, battered and unconscious, but alive. Goku picked up his son and cradled him in his arms.

Looking himself and Gohan over, noting the similar sets of wounds they both had Goku shuddered.

"Oi... ChiChi's gonna kill me..."

~~~

__

Is this the end of Piccolo? Will ChiChi kill Goku? Find out next time. I'll try and keep a chapter coming out everyday, though I can't promise how long I'll keep that pace up. =)


	5. Chapter Four: Fall of a Hero

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Author's Note: Fair warning, some of you probably aren't gonna like this chapter too much, unless you're major Piccolo fan that is.

Darker Essence: An Alternate Universe

Chapter Four: Fall of a Hero

Goku took a deep breath as he cradled his son in his arms. Silence filled the mountainous landscape around him, dust still settling from his Kamehameha that finished off Piccolo. The wind blowing through his hair felt soothing. Goku assessed his injuries for a moment. A deep gash in his right shoulder, which still was bleeding, deep scratches from Piccolo's sharp nails, not to mention numerous scrapes, scratches and bruises from taking blow after blow from the Demon King, not to mention being slammed into a cliff-side. As grievous as his injuries were, Goku knew it could have easily been worse.

_It _was _worse the last time I fought him... sheesh I felt like every bone in my body was broken then... _Goku thought to himself. He looked down at Gohan. Despite the occasional scrapes and bruises that were evident Gohan still looked peaceful as he rested. Goku couldn't help but smile down at his son. 

"I'm proud of you son." Goku said.

Just then Gohan's eyes cracked open, taking a moment to focus.

"Daddy..?" Gohan said quietly, "what happened?"

"It's over Gohan." Goku said, "we won. Rest now."

"Okay..." Gohan whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too son" Goku said before his son's eyes fell shut again.

Goku took another deep breath, accessing his surroundings once more. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in one minor, almost insignificant detail.

"So.." Goku said, his voice becoming harder, "you're still alive.."

Krillin couldn't help but grin as he felt Piccolo's power level fall down drastically. To think he had gotten worried over nothing. They were worried when Goku's power level had fallen, and surprised when they felt another power flare up. It had to be Gohan. Still, if things were so bad that Gohan had to help his father, they might be seriously injured.

"We're almost there guys," Bulma said a matter-a-factly, "Just a little longer."

"Good." Krillin said, "we know Goku won, but he and Gohan might be hurt"

"I don't like this" Master Roshi said ominously, "if Piccolo dies, so does Kami" 

"Ack!" I forgot!" Krillin stammered out, "but is Piccolo dead?"

"No.." Roshi said, "at least not yet."

Krillin was getting worried again. It seemed like a lose-lose situation to him. Just like at the last tournament. Rid the world of its highest protector and its greatest villain, or leave the demon alive to attack again later. Maybe Master Roshi would know what to do when they got there...

Piccolo felt horrid. That didn't even sum it up. He was covered in violet blood, some of which was still seeping out of some open wounds, not to mention his severed arm. His chest was grievously burned from taking a Kamehameha at point blank range, maybe even some internal damage. Piccolo couldn't figure that one out; he hurt like hell all over. Not to mention there was an annoyingly jagged rock that he landed on wedging it's way into his back. 

"So... you're still alive." he had heard Goku say.

_Well of course I'm alive you fucking idiot! _The thought venomously, he opened his mouth to say something to that effect and only ended up coughing some blood on his chest. He did his best to glare at the warrior standing over him, but probably wasn't too effective in his injured state.

"Even though you sealed your own fate Piccolo, I still pity you."

Piccolo's vision blurred a moment and he felt unconsciousness creeping towards him again. Piccolo willed himself to stay awake, grinding his teeth furiously, as he managed to life his head, scowling at his enemy.

"I don't... want your pity fool." Piccolo ground out.

"You lost Piccolo. I'm sorry that you wouldn't see reason and forced me to do this." He droned on, "I'm leaving now."

_Lost have I? We'll see about that Goku, this isn't over! It will never be over! _Goku turned around and began walking off. Piccolo summoned up all his inner will and gathered his energy. Bringing his remaining hand to his forehead, Piccolo began to focus his energy. He was sure that he could manage one more attack. He shakily extended his arm out, his middle and index fingers outstretched.

"Special... beam... cannon..." the fallen demon spat out.

Goku even realize what happened until he saw the corkscrew beam exploding from his right shoulder blade. It was so fast that he saw it even before his body registered the pain. Then there was the pain; it felt like a bolt of lightning had just exploded in his body. He vaguely felt his body being lifted up by the beam, and wasn't even aware of Gohan slipping from his arms. Only the pain. 

Goku suddenly was aware that his back was on the ground, he forced his eyes open and saw the gaping hole in his chest, only for a moment before crimson blood filled the gap. Oddly enough he felt warm... as the blood seeped under his back and over his chest. Then he heard something, the echo of a horrid scream. He had been screaming?

"Picc...piccolo..." he whispered, "what... have you done?"

Climbing over a mountain, Krillin was now able to see the battlefield. They had been expecting to walk into a victory, and suddenly all three bodies were on the sprawled out on the ground, not moving. But gasped, before stifling a scream.

"Goku!" Krillin had shouted before kicking open the hatch on the jet, and jumping out. He was barely aware of his surroundings; he just had to get to his best friend. 

"No.." Krillin said out loud when he got to his friend. He was in horrible shape, and covered in his own blood. His hand was covering some sort of grievous wound on his right shoulder. So his surprise Goku forced a smile.

"Hey Krillin..." he breathed.

"Goku... no..." Krillin said, his voice taking a whine, as he grabbed Goku's free hand in a deathgrip "what happened?"

"Piccolo... blasted me from behind..." Goku said, "I... I'm not gonna make it Krillin..."

"No Goku don't say that!" Krillin shouted.

"Would you rather he lie to you weakling?" an all too familiar voice cruelly said, "Yes your friend's gonna be just fine"

Piccolo was back on his feet, but not looking much better than Goku as missing an arm Krillin noted. Still he let out a mocking laugh.

"Hey Goku... don't you worry..." Krillin said, tears welling up in his eyes, "We'll wish you back. Just like you did me... it'll all be fine"

"Thanks" Goku barely managed, "tell ChiChi... I love her... Bye..."

Goku's eyes closed, his expression looking peaceful despite the bloody pool he was in. Before anything else could happen Goku's body just disappeared much to Krillin's dismay, the hand he was grasping just gone. 

"**GOKU!!!**" Krillin shouted to the sky as tears ran down his face.

"No!" Bulma gasped from behind before grabbing Master Roshi (of all people) and sobbing. Master Roshi just remained silent, putting a comforting arm around her, and to his credit didn't make an attempt to grope Bulma in her vulnerable state. 

"The fool was too soft, that's why he died." Piccolo said letting out a demonic laugh. 

"You monster!" Krillin shouted, jumping back to his feet.

Piccolo then ground his teeth once more as his ki started to rise once again. Bulma let out a whimper, as Krillin took a step back, protectively placing himself between the Demon King and his two friends. Suddenly Piccolo's severed arm sprouted back out dramatically, good as new, save it being covered with a sticky residue. 

"Ah.. much better" the Demon King said taking a few steps forward. A bright flash of light, surrounding the green demon's form gave way to reveal his white cape and turban, not to mention a new black gi, as his old one was quite tattered. The Demon King was whole again. 

"Well.. you weaklings should feel lucky that I'm in a good mood today" Piccolo stated, a wicked smile filling his features most disturbingly, as he bent down seizing Gohan's tail with his left hand "I'm taking this runt now. He's mine to do with as I will."

"No!" Krillin shouted as he lunged at the arch villain, only to be sent reeling back as he met Piccolo's fist. 

"What do you want with him Piccolo?" Master Roshi asked with as much of an edge to his voice as he could manage.

"Well... every evil dictator needs his loyal followers" Piccolo said with a grin, "this brat has demonstrated he had great hidden powers. I intend to awaken them and bend him to my will. He's young, so it should be easy"

"We'll stop you Piccolo!" Krillin said defiantly.

"I give you this one warning here and now," he said in a serious tone, "come for this brat and you will die."

The three didn't dare say anything as Piccolo tucked Gohan under his arm and turned to make his exit.

"Oh..." Piccolo said, half turning and extending his hand towards something on the ground. "I wouldn't want to forget Gohan's hat. He might be sad without it."

Just like that the red-hat capped with the 4-star Dragonball flew into Piccolo's hand as he flashed a toothy grin at the humans. Without further delay the Demon King blasted off to the sky once again, letting a demonic laugh slip as he flew away with his new charge.

"Wha... what now?" Bulma said in a whimper. "Goku's dead... Piccolo took Gohan and he has a dragonball..."

"Now..." Master Roshi said gravely, "we can only hope..."

~~~

__

Goku's dead... is there any hope for the Earth now that it's greatest hero has fallen? Will Piccolo's plans for world domination succeed, and will he be able to turn Gohan to the path of evil? Find out next time.


	6. Chapter Five: Aftermath

Author's Note: Heh, been awhile since I've updated this. Been busy, and what not but hey. For any of you keeping up with this story, I'll try and update a bit more regularly. =)  
  
Darker Essence: An Alternate Universe  
  
Chapter Five: Aftermath  
  
Krillin surveyed the carnage of the landscape that was decimated from the fight. What had once been a lush wilderness was now a landscape of craters, burn marks, and crumbled stone. The silence was overpowering. Goku was dead, his body having just. disappeared into nothingness, and now it seemed that Piccolo was going to destroy the world. Krillin looked at his two companions appraisingly. Bulma seemed just as shocked as him, motionless save the occasional sniffle, which couldn't be helped. Master Roshi's expression, despite being mostly hidden by his sunglasses, looked thoughtful as he leaned heavily on his staff.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Krillin asked, his voice wavering noticeably despite his best efforts.  
  
"I think. I think the situation may be salvageable." Roshi said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean salvageable?" Krillin all but blurted out, "You mean you have a plan Master Roshi?"  
  
"Yes, perhaps. I shall have to speak with Kami." Roshi said before nodding, "Bulma, can you take us to his lookout?"  
  
Bulma gave an affirmative, and the trio started making their way to the yellow Capsule Corp jet.  
  
"You mean I'm going to get to go to Kami's Lookout?" Krillin asked, showing a glimmer of excitement despite the current situation.  
  
"Yes of course." Roshi said, "You're going to be a big part of my plan."  
  
By this time they were settled in the jet, and heading skyward to the lookout.  
  
~~~  
  
Piccolo smirked as he tossed the unconscious child down. He had been flying for sometime, until he had reached a remote island that he frequented as a training ground. The conditions were harsh for one who wasn't prepared, as the weather was erratic, ranging from massive thunderstorms to sunny days, the wind going from a gentle breeze to hurricane force winds in a matter of hours. Of course the humans had avoided the place altogether, which made it an even better place. "Nap time's over boy." Piccolo said with a wicked chuckle, as he kicked the young prodigy none too gently in the side. It was another kick before the boy's eyes had finally shot open and he scampered back, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Mister P..Piccolo." Gohan stammered out, the fright in his voice obvious.  
  
Rather than acknowledge the boy, Piccolo simply grabbed the hat with the four star dragonball on it, severing the orb from it before nonchalantly tossing the hat into Gohan's lap. Gohan whimpered something to the effect of that being his.  
  
"Oh?" Piccolo said, "Anytime you want your precious dragonball back, feel free to try and take it runt."  
  
"My daddy. he'll get you.." Gohan whined.  
  
"Your daddy is dead, and will never come back boy." Piccolo cruelly bit out. "It's pathetic how weak you are."  
  
Gohan, bit down on his hat, in an effort to hold back his tears, as he fearful gazed up at the green demon for several silent moments.  
  
"I want to go home." Gohan finally said.  
  
"You will never see your so called home or your parents again, you will address me as Master Piccolo from this moment on, any disobedience on your part will be punished promptly, do you understand?"  
  
Gohan just nodded before saying letting out a whimper that sounded like a yes. Piccolo snarled, before backhanding the child sending him to the ground.  
  
"'Yes Master Piccolo' is the proper answer." Piccolo said in a threatening tone.  
  
"Y..yes M..master Piccolo" Gohan finally stammered out before several fresh tears ran down his cheeks. They would not be the last.  
  
~~~  
  
Bulma had just landed the CC jet on the lookout. Krillin had to give the bulky plane credit; there were few jets that could reach the lookout. The entire trip had been filled with silence; Master Roshi had not offered any more details about his plan, despite Krillin's polite inquiries. The trio exited the plane, and were greeted by a corpulent gypsy looking fellow. Remembering Goku's stories about his training up here, he assumed this must be Mister Popo. This thought was confirmed when Roshi greeted him by name.  
  
"Yes good afternoon Master Roshi, Kami has been expecting you." Mr. Popo had said. That was all that was said as Popo led them to the edge of the lookout where Kami was standing, gazing down at the clouds and beyond them the surface of the Earth. The green guardian stared down at the planet for several long moments before finally turning to the small crowd before him.  
  
"This has been a most grave day." Kami had said, "If only Goku had listened to me at the Budokai then this might have been avoided."  
  
"Kami. I need the denshi jar." Roshi said plainly, "I believe it's our best chance to defeat Piccolo"  
  
The elder guardian regarded Roshi quietly before shaking his head.  
  
"No, Piccolo is far too strong to be sealed within the denshi jar. Do you not recall our last two attempts to use the Mafuba to seal the Demon King?" Kami reminded him, "When you tried sealing the elder Piccolo Diamiou, who was many times weaker than his spawn is now, he was able to escape the winds, and you died. And when I tried sealing Piccolo during the last tournament, Piccolo easily escaped, and furthermore managed to turn reverse the attack, nearly sealing me in the jar. Piccolo's probably expecting it, he knows of it, he can counter it. Attempting it again would simply be a waste."  
  
Krillin shuddered at that. Kami himself losing hope? Were things that bad? Krillin remembered seeing the Mafuba during the last Tenkaichi Budokai, an attack that nearly destroyed the stadium and still Piccolo easily managed to turn it against Kami.  
  
"Well. we could get the dragonballs, wish back Goku." Bulma suggested "After all, you two said Goku was winning most of the fight, and that Piccolo stabbed Goku in the back."  
  
"Bulma, Piccolo has one of the dragonballs. He's not likely to give it up without a fight." Roshi said, "A fight, at this point, we would not be able to win."  
  
"There is only one way to stop the demon that I created." Kami stated, before glancing at the three humans before him, meeting each of their gazes, "Piccolo and I share the same life force. To kill him is to kill me. To kill me. would kill him. I, who am responsible for this great evil, must die."  
  
~~~  
  
Will Gohan manage to cope under his new master? Will Goku be wished back? Will Kami kill himself to stop Piccolo? Find out next time. =) 


End file.
